Cold day
by NectarPirate
Summary: Andrew lane was just a normal boy. He's never thought about being a trainer or even owning a Pokemon. But never would he imagine growing a tail and ears. And these are not the only things that will change...
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way or shape. All rights reserved to Nintendo. This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story.**

**Hello everyone, this is probably my most try-hard fanfic I have ever made ever, so...yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Feedback is appreciated~ A follow would be nice too ^^**

* * *

My name is Andrew. Andrew 'Loki' Lane. I am..._was _a student at the University of Science. I've never even thought of owning a Pokemon, much less being a trainer. I just think they're a waste of time. And I've never really thought about what I would do in my future. Until today...

''Hey Loki!'' Drax sneered, smashing his fist into a nearby locker. ''Guess what you're going to have for lunch.''

I sighed. Drax the Destroyer, conquer of straight 'F's, all time bully, and winner of hot dates and girls. Well, except for one. Drax was wearing dark blue jeans, a football jockey jacket, and a white singlet. His chest was ripped with muscles, and they flexed every time he moved. He leaned against the massive dent he created.

''I told you already. Stop calling me Loki!'' I snapped, weariness surging through my bones. ''Oh wait, i'm guessing that's the only word you know in your vocabulary.''

Drax scoffed, which meant that he had no idea what I said. ''You got a date with these bad boys.'' He cracked his knuckles. All around me, other students shuffled past me and Drax as if I wasn't even there.

I pretended to look around. ''Oh, I'm sorry! Were you referring to these?'' I smirked, pointing to his fists. ''These are certainly bad, all right!''

A few students suppressed their laughter, but Drax snarled at them and they instantly fled. He turned to me. ''Still as big-headed as ever. I can't wait to smash you in a locker!'' He rubbed his fingers menacingly.

I shrugged. ''That's the only thing you'll ever be able to smash. Now, if you could smash a wall, then I would be impressed. Too bad you can't.''

''Yeah? Watch this!'' Drax brought his fist down the side of the wall. It shuddered violently, and a crack had appeared on the surface, but Drax was howling like a dying puppy. He flapped his hands uselessly and jumped up and down on the spot.

''Great shot, man. I hope you still have enough strength to smash me in a locker.'' I said smugly, waving him goodbye as he continued howling at the corridor. I turned on the next corner, and ran into Marble.

She wasn't actually called Marble. Her real name is May Belle, but it rhymed so much with Marble, I couldn't resist teasing her about it. Still, she's the only person that could actually take me seriously as a friend, so I try to tone it down when I'm with her. Slightly.

She looked as beautiful as ever, with turquoise eyes and short, blonde hair. She was the only person I knew that had eyes like that, and her hair was too short to be 'girl standard'. She wore the same as everyday:The school uniform, a dark blue skirt and a pink ribbon on her hair. Which made me feel really self-conscious around her. So I try not to look at it too much. She's also the only girl in this school that seems to despise Drax, which pretty much made the rest of the girls shun her. In other words, she's the female version of my life.

''Hi Marble.'' I said, waving at her. She glared at me, her ribbon bouncing in her hair. ''Stop calling me Marble!''

''Okay, Marble.'' I said casually, which I knew angered her a lot. She stamped her foot. ''I will call you Loki if you don't stop!''

She looks really cute when she's angry...I mean, um...damn.

She must have noticed my embarrassment, because she asked ''Hey, Andrew, why do you look so...mesmerized?'' She tilted her head, just like an Eevee.

The levels of cuteness...too much...

I shook my head. ''Nothing!'' I quickly turned so she couldn't see my reddening cheeks.

''Okay!'' She resumed her happy pose. ''So what are we having for today?''

''History, math, english, and science. All in chronological order.'' I said blandly. I memorized the timetable for the entire year, so May usually asks me for the schedule.

''I still don't get how you can memorize a complete timetable.'' May shook her head.

''Maybe you should get a brain that isn't made of marbles!'' I joked.

''Stop teasing me!'' May turned red.

''Wow, marbles change color when they're angry!'' I laughed. She snapped and chased after me.

''Help! Rabid Marble!'' I yelled, shoving people out of the way. Some of them snickered while others took pictures.

''I'll give you a punch of marbles!'' May was getting really close to me now. I stopped in front of the door to our next lesson and grappled the handle.

''OPEN YOU STUPID DOOR!'' I yelled at the inanimate object. ''I'm so dead. Oh my god...''

I looked at the enraged Marble tearing across the hallway, at me. ''I want to thank my parents for raising me, I want to thank myself for being awesome...'' I mumbled, as May closed the distance between us.

''Help! I'm not ready to die!'' I screamed at the door. The lousy piece of wood finally swung open, and I was about to charge into the room, when May crashed into me and sent us tumbling towards the floor...of history class.

''Oof!'' We both said. I landed on the floor first, wheezing as May landed on top of me. The class all made some love whistles and some started to sing the marriage song. This was not made better than the fact that May looked like she was hugging me.

''Andrew, if you wanted to propose to May, you don't have to be so dramatic about it.'' Mr. Leaf, our teacher, sighed. I felt my cheeks burn as I hurriedly tried to get up. Some of my friends had already taken pictures. We scrambled to stand up.

''It's not like that!'' We both protested at the same time. ''Oohh!'' The class all jeered, and some even made some heart symbols.

May turned as red as a rose. ''I hate you, Andrew.'' She could have breathed fire on me at that point.

I smiled sheepishly. ''Sorry?''

''You can do whatever you want after school, Andrew Lane. But this is my lesson now, so take a seat.'' Mr. Leaf said monotonously. Don't you feel the butthurt when a teacher calls you by your full name?

May stormed to her seat and started pulling her books out. I did so too.

''Stop looking at May, man!'' Tom chided me. ''You want to embarrass yourself further?''

''I can't help it!'' I blushed. ''I made her embarrassed in front of all these people...I feel terrible.''

''You know, people say that you are falling in love with someone if you start to care about their feelings.'' Tom smirked.

''Shut up, please.'' I rummaged through my bag, only to find no history book.

''Where's my book?!'' I panicked. ''It's gone!''

''Why do I have an extra history book?'' May pulled out a textbook with the words 'Andrew Lane' stamped on the cover. The class burst out laughing.

''Eh...may I please have my book back?'' I blushed, remembering yesterday, when I bumped into her on accident. She must have picked my history book up and...I wish I was sick today.

She handed the book to me gingerly. Tom was clutching his sides, laughing. I watched in embarrassment as the whole class roared at us. May's cheeks flushed, and she stared at her textbook.

Even Mr. Leaf was smiling. ''Back to the point. Last lesson we discussed the reasons for why Argmentus killed Remus in the 17th century. Does anyone remember?''

I remembered every last word, but I just shook my head. ''Ah, Mr. Lane! Stand.'' He pointed at me. I slowly stood up.

''What do you think caused Argmentus to behave in this way?'' He asked me with a piercing gaze.

''It's simple, really.'' I shrugged. ''Argmentus was jealous that Remus had a girlfriend, so he wanted one as well. When he couldn't, he killed Remus in revenge for his petty arguments.''

''How did you know that?'' Mr. leaf demanded. ''We have not even gone through Argmentus' character!''

''Child's play. Argmentus was strict to people he doesn't know and lenient to the others. He believed in meritocracy, and was extremely spiteful and vain.'' I said.

''How did you know all of this!'' Mr. leaf was sweating now. He pulled out a packet of tissue paper.

''I just looked at Drax for 20 minutes and I figured out Argmentus' character,'' I said.

The class giggled. ''Well, excellent work, Mr. Lane!'' Mr. leaf went through nearly half of the packet. I'm impressed.

I sat down, and noticed May was staring at me intensely. She blushed when I noticed her, and looked away.

* * *

The rest of the lessons were a blur. It just seemed like every single teacher was bombarding me with questions, questions I knew the answer to, but I just decided to keep quiet. No point in attracting attention. The school ended with a final ring, and the entire class rushed out of the lab, crying with glee.

''They left in 6.9 seconds. Wow.'' I said in amazement. The teachers had already left for their break, and the only people left in the lab was me and May.

''You're disgusting.'' May shook her head. I gave her a lopsided grin. ''I'm a genius.''

''Keep dreaming. Come on, let's go.'' She gestured to the school entrance. Me and May live really close to each other, about two houses apart. That did not help my public image with her. We walked out of the school and into the main road.

''May...can I ask you a serious question?'' I said. Night was already beginning to creep in, and the only sources of light were the street lamps.

''Sure,'' May said dismissively. ''I know you're being serious when you call me May.''

''Slip of tongue!'' I protested. ''Well...yeah, I'm really serious now.''

She stopped walking, and turned to me. She looked really pretty in the dim light, her eyes sparkling and reflecting the moon, her ribbon swaying softly in the wind, her hair falling short at her neck. I nearly failed to breathe.

''You need a doctor?'' May asked. I shook my head and gulped.

''May...do you...do you like me?'' I asked. May shrugged. ''As a friend, of course!''

''I mean...as a lover?'' I managed to blurt out. May instantly turned red and turned away from me.

''I...I don't know.'' She fiddled with her fingers. ''I need to sleep now! Bye, Andrew!''

And she ran away, not once looking back. My heart felt like it was being torn apart. I just watched her getting smaller and smaller until I couldn't see her anymore. I slumped on a street lamp.

''You just botched your only chance of a girlfriend,'' I chided myself. ''All this brainpower in me, and I couldn't even get a date.''

Suddenly, I heard whispers in the dark. ''He's alone! Perfect...''

''Who's there?'' I demanded, clenching my hands. ''I know kung-fu!''

I could barely lift a 5 kg weight. The voices sounded more distinguished now. I listened closely and realized there were two men.

''He's alone! Give him the virus now!'' The first man yelled, grabbing me.

''Hey stop!'' I squirmed in his arms, but he didn't budge. ''HELP! ANYONE! I'M BEING ASSAULTED!'' I screamed as loudly as I could.

''Dammit! Give him the damn virus now!'' The first man barked. The second moved in closer, brandishing a taser like object. He pressed it against my body, and I felt my skin begin to cut. The object injected something cold into my bloodstream, and the man let go of me.

''What...did...you...do!'' I yelled, making a grab for his taser, but I stopped dead in my tracks. ''I feel...so numb...so cold...'' I mumbled, holding my sides. I felt the liquid seep through my bloodstream, making me feel cold everywhere. Then, the pain just came.

I screamed. My body felt like it was on fire, and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Then, the pain subsided...and it felt like my head and my spine were taking the full impact. My ears were about to burst from pressure, like I was in space or something, and my spine was pushing out of my body. The pain...too...intense. I felt nothing but numbness, breathing heavily. The two men quickly retreated to the shadows, leaving me to my demise.

''It hurts...'' I mumbled, before I passed out. The last thing I heard was ''Andrew!''

* * *

''ASSAULT!'' I screamed, waking up suddenly and smashing into May's forehead. We recoiled from the impact, and May landed on her bum. I looked around to see a familiar sight:my bedroom. With May. Alone.

''Andrew! Are you okay?'' May yelled, grabbing my shoulders. I was surprised that she didn't mind me knocking into her head. Which meant...

''Something happened,'' I guessed. ''Something really big and serious. What is it?''

''Do you really want to know?'' May asked. I nodded. She sighed, and pulled out a mirror from my drawer. And I saw my reflection.

''Wow, this is cool!'' I admired the Umbreon ears I had. ''They look so realistic too!'' I reached out to touch them, then it dawned on me. ''These...are...real...''

May lowered the mirror. ''You have Umbreon ears and...something else.'' She tried not to look at my lower body.

I uncovered the blanket, and was shocked to see a black furred tail waving around. ''A tail. Wonderful'' I muttered. Suddenly, I felt really tired and weak, like my body was still trying to recover from my sudden limb attachment.

''It hurts...'' I mumbled, tucking myself deeper into my bed. ''I feel like I just ran a marathon and went into space. Without a helmet.''

''Is it really that bad?'' May asked worriedly. She pulled some kind of berry from her bag. It looked blue and juicy and...I was drooling.

I quickly wiped it away. ''What is that?'' I asked eagerly.

She snorted. ''You, the most smartest person I have seen in my life, asking me about this?'' She waved the berry at me.

I blushed. ''I don't know what that is! I've never seen it before in my books.''

''It's an Oran berry. It heals Pokemon!'' May said, passing me the berry.

''So...I'm going to eat this...and heal...like a Pokemon?'' I grumbled. She nodded.

''No way! I'm not going to eat the same stuff as Pokemon!'' I folded my arms.

''Your tail doesn't say it.'' She pointed to the appendage. It was waving around happily.

''Why. Do dogs. Have such. Tails.'' I sighed. ''Seriously, I don't feel happy with this thing! Now everyone knows what I'm feeling all the time!''

''One, Umbreon is not a dog. Two, it's not like you haven't poured your heart out! Even without your tail, I can still understand your emotions just by looking at you!'' May giggled.

''What am I thinking now?'' I said sarcastically, weighing my tail down so it doesn't show my feelings any more. May kept looking at my tail. ''No fair! You cheated!'' She pouted.

''Back to the point. I HAVE POKEMON EARS AND A TAIL!'' I yelled. ''WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?!''

''What do you mean? Just go to school like always!'' May shrugged. I facepalmed.

''Does anyone else know?'' I instantly panicked. What would my parents think of me? What would my friends...acquaintances think of me? Will Drax ever let this slide? Probably not.

''Don't worry! I didn't tell anyone!'' May assured me. I felt so relieved, I slumped back into my bed.

''Aww, your ears are so cute!'' May giggled. ''They wave around so much it's adorable!''

''I can't believe you're taking this as a game.'' I sighed. ''Where's an adult when you need one...''

''Hey!'' May protested, but a man holding a briefcase for a battering ram barged the door open. He coughed at the wooden splinters he just made.

''I need a new door. And a plaster.'' I said, looking at where the tiny splinter hit my tail. ''It hurts...''

''No fear!'' The man, who was Professor Oak, hammered his chest. ''I'll take care of this!''

''When I said I need an adult, I don't need a nutcase.'' I sighed. Professor Oak pulled out some tweezers and a plaster from his briefcase.

''...You're not doing what I think you're doing...are you?!'' I raised my hands helplessly, my tail staying still.

''Don't be so scared.'' Professor Oak said. ''Your ears.'' He clarified when he saw the look of incredulity on my face.

My ears were laid completely flat on my head, and they almost looked like a part of my hair. ''Stupid things.'' I muttered. I tried pushing them back up, but they kept flopping back down.

''You can't move them. It's part of your nature.'' Professor Oak sighed. ''Unless you experience a different emotion.'' He inched forward eagerly.

''May! I'm scared!'' I whimpered, grabbing her arm nervously. ''It looks painful!'' My ears pushed on my head even more.

''Don't worry, it's going to be fine!'' She cooed, rubbing my head softly. ''It's going to hurt just a little bit! I promise!''

I felt really ashamed I was actually listening to her calming me down like a three-year-old, but at the time, I felt really relieved. ''Here, just look at me!'' May raised a finger. ''Now follow!'' She waved her finger around, and I followed its movement.

''Ow!'' I yelped in pain. Professor Oak brandished the stained splinter proudly. ''All done!'' He proceeded to bandage my tail.

''See? It's fine! You don't have to worry!'' May said gently, stroking my ears. It felt really good, and I rested my head on her arms, letting her stroke me.

''Wow, Andrew! You've shown me a side I've never seen from you before!'' May exclaimed. ''Childishness.''

''Hey!'' I protested, my ears perking. ''I'm not that childish!''

''Would you rather me say you look cute?'' May smirked.

''No way, that's for Pokemon and pathetic girls.'' I dismissed. When I saw the furious look on her face, I giggled a little. ''Unless you call yourself pathetic, that which I can understand why you're angry.''

''You win.'' May sighed. ''I can never beat you at witty retorts...''

''All done!'' Professor Oak said proudly, then tightened the bandage. A _lot. _''Um, are you trying to suffocate my tail?'' I asked, noting the increasing discomfort my appendage was feeling.

''Pressure will cut off blood flow!'' He said. ''You got that right...'' I mumbled. He unraveled the bandage and I saw that the cut wasn't bleeding anymore.

''Wow, thanks! You should be a doctor!'' I said happily.

''I am a doctor. I take care of Pokemon,'' Professor Oak said.

''Oh...'' My ears drooped. No wonder he knew how to fix me up.

''So what's the story?'' Professor Oak took off his slightly bloodstained gloves. I nearly gagged on that. ''How'd you get these?'' He pointed to my tail.

''When Andrew waved me goodbye, I walked into my house. Then when he screamed ''Assault!'', I turned around and saw two people, one of them holding him, and another one injecting some kind of colorless liquid into him. Then they ran away, and I checked on him. He suddenly grew a tail and ears when I carried him to his house.'' May said. I noticed that she didn't include the part where she rejected me.

Professor Oak stroked his chin. ''May...by any chance...do these people have a symbol on their shirt that looks like this? He took out a pen, and started drawing something that looked like a radiation symbol with a tiger's claw grabbing the circle in the middle.

''How did you know?'' May asked. ''This...is bad. The mere fact that they can change humans now...this is really bad.'' Professor Oak muttered to himself.

''What are you talking about?'' I demanded. He sighed. ''Well, since you're their first subject, it would be unkind to withhold information from you. The organisation that did this to you is...'' He paused dramatically. ''Antiqua imitatores.''

''Huh?'' May shook her head. ''It means The Ancient Followers in latin...'' I breathed. ''Who are they?''

''Long ago, when Pokemon and human first existed, there was a legend. A legend that humans were once Pokemon.''

''No way!'' May said. Professor Oak nodded. ''Nobody believe them, but a few did.''

''The Ancient Followers...'' I guessed.

''Correct. They claim that there is a small part of your DNA infused with a Pokemon's DNA. They swore a long time ago to make dreams into reality. To turn humans back into Pokemon. Nobody thought that it was possible. Even me,'' Professor Oak sighed. ''I didn't believe them.''

''But I'm their first success.'' My ears drooped. ''Yes. And you can be sure they will keep monitoring your progress. You won't just turn partially into an Umbreon. You'll change fully.''

My heart froze. ''F...Fully?''

Professor Oak gave a great big sigh. ''You have to leave this place, Andrew. This organisation doesn't play around. They will find any way, any technique to locate you. You're the first person that has changed. And you can be sure that they'll want to find you.''

''But don't worry! I'm sure we can hide you!'' Professor Oak laughed. ''I think I can make a slight loophole in the-''

''The what?'' I asked. Professor Oak said nothing, May too. May pointed to my tail.

''What?'' I looked down, and saw that my tail has a blue ring of fur running through the middle. I pulled down my ears and saw that they had the same blue rings of fur too. And suddenly, they started to glow brightly, illuminating the room with blue light.

''Oh no...'' Professor Oak muttered, his face lit by the eerie glow. ''This is bad.''

* * *

**Well, that was the prologue! Hope you liked!**

**And, just to clarify, the formula that the two people injected Andrew with was not specific:You would change accordingly to what kind of Pokemon DNA is stored most in your blood :D So I'm gonna have some fun with that tiny bit of info :)**

**Feedback is appreciated~**


	2. Chapter 2:Salt to the wound

**New update in like 1337 years :D**

**I wanna take the time to thank the people who have reviewed this fanfic. Really means a lot to me that someone out there likes my stories :)  
So, here's a new chapter, follow or like if you...like?!**

**Feedback is appreciated~**

* * *

''This is bad,'' Professor Oak kept muttering, glancing at my glowing appendages. ''Of all the things you could do, being a shiny is not one of them!''

''Shiny?'' I asked. ''What's that?''

Professor Oak didn't respond, just kept looking at the windows, like a missile was ready to launch at us. He mumbled something, then started rummaging in his briefcase.

''No no no!'' He snapped, throwing out a random gear. ''Where is it?! Aha!'' He pulled out two bags, blue and green.

''Take this!'' He shoved the green bag onto my hands and the blue bag onto May's. ''You have to go-Now!'' He started pushing me out of my room down the stairs.

''What's going on?! What's happening!'' I yelled, slapping his arms away and grabbing his shoulders. His eyes were darting around nervously, as if he was scared of something...

''We can't stay any longer, Andrew!'' May was already at the door, waving to me. ''I'll explain on the way! We have to go-Now!'' I raised a finger, but to no avail as Professor Oak chaperoned me out of my house and onto the only route leading out of here.

''But my parents!'' I said. Professor Oak shook his head. ''You don't have enough time! Just go!''

I stopped short of May, who was holding her bag impatiently. ''Come on!'' She complained, stamping her foot.

''Why do you want me to leave my home so quickly!'' I said, feeling hurt. ''You don't want me here anymore?''

''No!'' Professor Oak snapped. ''It's for your safety! Now, just go on here, and keep running! You'll reach Viridian City in 2 days!'' He pointed to the dirt path. ''May will explain everything! Just run!''

''O-Okay!'' I whimpered, running behind May as we fled my hometown. I wanted to look back at my shrinking home so much, but I didn't trust myself to not break down and cry.

* * *

''What. Just. Happened.'' I gasped for air. We've been running for ten minutes, flying past the constant array of trees between us. I couldn't run anymore, so I told May to stop and take a breather.

''Andrew...you're a shiny.'' May said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''You're literally a walking magnet for any Pokemon trainers.''

''Huh?'' I wiped sweat off my brows.

''Oh boy.'' May sighed. ''Shiny Pokemon are extremely rare. There has only been one shiny sighting _seventy _years ago, and there hasn't been any since.'' May shook her head.

''So...I'm that rare?'' I looked at my blue rings. They didn't seem out of the ordinary. ''So what does that have to do with me being a magnet?''

''Shiny Pokemon emit some kind of subtle energy feedback. I dunno, something like a radio wave. Every single Pokedex in the world is able to detect these energy feedbacks. At a very far range.'' She said. ''If you spent a moment longer at your house, you would probably be flood with trainers demanding to see the shiny Pokemon.''

''So I'm literally a walking beacon?'' I asked. ''Great, just another thing The Followers can use to track me.''

''I think it's because of your rings. I think that you emit this feedback when your rings glow!'' May snapped her fingers.

My rings were still glowing. ''So...how do they stop?''

''You're asking me?'' She stared at me with a blank expression. I sighed.

''Well, we've been running for a while, and I doubt that anyone will be here. I'm going to look at my bag.'' I peered into the contents, amazed by how compact it was.

''Wow!'' I pulled out a jacket and a winter hat. There was a tag that came along that read ''I know you'll want to wear these desperately.''

''I'm never going to take them off.'' I slipped my hat on top of my ears and zipped my jacket, making sure my tail was comfortable.

''You look weird, but nothing out of the ordinary.'' May dismissed. She was also ruffling her bag, taking out a Pokedex, and some Pokeballs.

''Wow!'' She turned her Pokedex. It was shining pink, and suddenly spoke.** ''I am Dexter, your Pokedex. Would you like to read up on Pokemon?''**

''Yes! Tell me everything about Umbreon.'' May stared at the Pokedex intently. Wow, she's smart.

**''Umbreon. The evolution of Eevee. When Umbreon get excited, or when it's a full moon, their rings glow extremely brightly.''**

I looked at the sky. Sure enough, a bright round moon greeted me as it hovered with the stars.

''Well that's one mystery solved.'' I said. ''So I have to wait until the moon's gone until my rings stop glowing?''

''You say 'so' way too much.'' May sighed. I blushed and sat down on the ground, resting my back on a tree.

''You can sleep out in the open. I'm going to sleep in a sleeping bag.'' May smirked. She unfolded her sleeping bag, and slipped in it.

''It sounds really cool to be a shiny,'' I said quietly. ''But it also means I have to be a walking beacon. I'm scared. I'm scared I'll get caught. I don't know what to do...I just want to be back at school again. Even Drax sounds better than this.'' I wiped a tear away.

''You can give me a good night's rest, that's what you're going to do.'' May shifted in her bag. ''Now go to sleep!''

''Marbles are cold...'' I sighed, before dozing off.

* * *

I woke up much earlier than I thought. The sun was already up, lighting up the dim path. I stood up.

''Ow...my tail.'' I mumbled. It was sore and painful from me sleeping on it all night. ''Note to self, never sleep on your tail. Ever.'' I rubbed my eyes and wanted to wake up May, when something caught my eye. A poster was fluttering in the breeze, slapping me in the face. I pulled it off and examined it.

''A tinkering competition,'' I skimmed over the contents. ''Held at route 25. First prize is an Eevee doll!'' I let go of the poster.

''May has helped me before...and I know how much a doll means to her,'' I sighed, then looked at the sleeping trainer. She was wistfully sleeping, probably dreaming about Eevees. ''I'm going to get you a doll, May. If it's the last thing I'll do.'' I took a last look at May, then walked off to Route 25.

There was a massive roof pitching over a giant flat grassland. There were tables placed neatly in rows, and a booth was stationed in the front. I walked to it slowly.

''Well hello there, youngling!'' A middle aged man greeted me. ''I'm guessing you want to sign up for the tinkering competition!''

''Y-Y-Yes!'' I blurted out, my ears falling flat on my head. ''Andrew! Don't get excited!'' I said to myself.

''There are no beautiful girls around here, in case you were wondering.'' The man smirked. I instantly reddened. ''That's not what I meant!''

''Sure.'' He passed me a ticket. ''You're at table 23. It starts in ten minutes. Don't be late.'' He winked.

''O-Okay!'' I quickly snatched the ticket and walked away. ''Okay Andrew, be calm! The Pokedex says my rings will glow if I get excited. Don't be excited!'' I mumbled to myself. ''I'm sure it'll be fine!''

* * *

''So many people...'' I whimpered. A huge crowd was sitting on chairs watching me and my competition. There were also cameras placed everywhere. ''I don't wanna be on TV!'' I shook my head.

''First competition jitters?'' A young boy asked.

_And something else. _''Yeah...I'm just really nervous.'' I looked at the ground. ''I've never even watched a competition before.''

''Well, don't let it get to you. You're only scared when you allow yourself to be!'' He raised a fist.

''...Thanks.'' I smiled. The horns sounded, and we all silenced.

''The rules are simple! You are all given an equal amount of parts! The objective is to make the most creative invention possible!'' The man on the speaker blared.

''You start now!'' Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement as trainers rushed to start their workpiece. I looked down at mine. A lot of gears, conks, some pieces of wood, two rubber bands, and some paint. An idea began to craft in my head as I pushed away all distractions and watched as my fingers went into auto pilot, whirring around and creating a storm of flying parts, gears and wood.

I didn't even notice the time was up until the horn blared ''Contestor 23, please stop working.''

I finished just as the announcer said that. ''Whew!'' I sighed.

I watched nervously as the judges all examined the inventions. They all shook their heads from Contestor 1 to 22. But when they reached my table, they broke into a wide grin.

''Absolutely splendid!'' One of the marveled. He picked up my workpiece, which was a helicopter, and turned it around. ''Can it fly?''

''Just twist the rotor.'' I shrugged. The second judge eagerly winded the rotors, and the first one let go. The crowd chorused a ''Waaahh!'' as my invention hovered in the air before dropping into my hands.

''Anything else it can do?'' A third one asked me excitedly. I pointed to the two tube thins on the bottom. ''Well, these guns shoot gears.'' I said.

''WAHHH!'' The crowd all shouted. I blushed and pulled back the rubber band that I made as a spring. I let go, and two gears suddenly went flying off to the side.

''We have a winner!'' The three judges cried. ''The winner of the tinkering competition is-'' The stared at each other blankly. Then, the first one whispered for my name.

''Andrew.'' I said. ''Andrew!'' The three judges announced, and the crowd erupted into a roar of applause. I felt so happy, so excited that I actually won something in my life! The third judge handed me a medal and a life sized Eevee to me. ''You deserve it, son.'' He said proudly. I held my head up high as the crowd gave me a standing ovation. I felt so happy I could glow!

Suddenly, there were was the sound of a notification message played throughout the field. Everyone pulled out their Pokedexes, and they all chorused at once, ''Shiny Pokemon detected. Withing range of 100 meters.''

''A SHINY?!'' Everyone yelled. ''THAT SHINY IS MINE!'' Someone screamed, pocketing his Pokedex and pulling out a Pokeball. ''I'll catch it with my Scyther!''

''Peh. Your Scyther is no match for my master ball!'' A rich kid brandished a purple Pokeball proudly. ''I WILL FIND THAT SHINY!''

I looked at my back nervously, and saw that it was glowing. ''Thank you, Andrew.'' I muttered. ''You had one job.''

The trainers all whipped into a frenzy and began to scatter, rushing around everywhere waving their Pokeballs. I watched as some of them even tried digging the ground to find this shiny.

''Shiny detected, sir!'' I heard someone say.

''I noticed.'' The reply was clipped. ''That shiny may possibly be the boy we injected with chemical C. We have to find him!''

I gulped. The Ancient Followers were here?! I need to get out!

''The signal seems to be coming from the winner!'' Someone yelled. I gasped as everyone turned to me, with a hungry expression on every one of them.

''Help me.'' I whimpered, before they all ran after me. ''AHHH!'' I yelled, dropping my prizes and running away from them as they all charged at me. Suddenly, a hand pulled me behind a tree and covered my mouth. I watched as the trainers all kept running. The hand stopped covering my mouth, and I wanted to thank that person.

''Thank you so much!'' I said gratefully. ''What. Were. You. Thinking!'' May's voice pierce my head.

''Uh oh. Um...sorry?'' I replied nervously.

''Sorry doesn't cut it.'' She looked furious, stamping her foot on the ground in anger. ''You almost got caught, Andrew! I thought you had more sense that to do that!''

''I'M SORRY!'' I cried, covering my head and bending down. ''I just wanted to win cause there was a doll as the first prize!'' I felt her intense gaze lift.

''So..you wanted to join this competition...just to give me a doll?'' She whispered.

''I'm sorry! I just wanted to do something right in my life! I know you've never gotten a doll before! I just wanted you to be happy!'' I cried, tears streaming down my cheek.

''It's okay!'' She hugged me tightly.

''I couldn't e-even get the doll! I'm a failure!'' I cried.

''Don't worry about the doll! I never wanted one anyway!'' May said, although I knew she was lying.

''I-I just w-wanted you to feel happy!'' I whimpered. ''I really didn't mean to make so much trouble!''

''I know! I know!'' She pulled my hat off and patted my ears. ''Don't worry! I'm sure there are more competitions out there!''

''No,'' I sniffed. ''I'll just cause more trouble. Let's just forget this ever happened. I want to go to Viridian City now.''

''But-''

''Let's just face it,'' My ears drooped. ''I'll never be normal again.''

* * *

**Wow, that felt really long when I was typing, but now it was so short O_O  
****Sorry for the shorter chapter! Don't hurt me Senpai!  
****I promise the next is going to be longer! (By how many words...)**

**Feedback is appreciated~**


	3. Chapter 3:Rainy day

**Nothing to say except this:What are my strong points in writing and my weak ones? Don't answer until you finish this chapter.**

**And yes, it's longer(That's what she said).  
Couldn't help it :3**

* * *

A lone figure walked along the winding hallways of his library. It always amazed him that he had amassed this huge collection of Pokemon:Anything and everything that is related to these wondrous beings. And everything he needed to continue his research.

It seemed like so long ago, when The Followers rescued him from the streets. He was alone, starving and desperate, shivering under a wet pile of cardboard. He didn't remember anything before that. All he remembered was that his name was James. James Lane.

James picked a random book from the unending rows of ornate bookshelves. He flipped past the contents, analyzing the data in the blink of an eye. _That's why we chose you, James. _His savior, Lawrence, said. _We didn't pick anyone off the streets. You are the only person who can help us._

And he did. For years, he spent working for them. He didn't mind at all, actually. These people gave him a home, a job, a living. And he's helped them with this project in return. Project X.

He snapped the book shut and placed it on an empty shelf. It doesn't really matter, since they were all about the same thing. He reached the end of the hallway when two people came to him and saluted him.

''Oh?'' He said pleasantly. ''Does Lawrence need anything from me?''

The two men shifted uncomfortably. ''Well...we Lawrence didn't need anything. We have um...a problem.'' The first one spoke.

Jame shifted his gaze onto one of them. ''Go on.''

''What would happen if we injected someone with chemical C?'' The first one asked.

''Oh, they'll turn into a Pokemon but their mental state will deteriorate into a young child,'' James dismissed. ''Why?''

''Er...um...'' The second man said. ''We gave a boy the chemical C!'' The first one blurted.

''YOU WHAT?!'' James exploded. ''YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT IT WASN'T PERFECTED!''

The two men trembled. ''We're sorry! We just wanted to help!'' They both said.

''INCOMPETENT FOOLS!'' James yelled. ''THAT CHEMICAL WILL LITERALLY DESTROY THE VICTIM's MIND!''

''Is it that bad?'' The first one murmured. James slapped his face. ''It is. Now tell me who you gave the chemical to!''

''We injected it into someone called Andrew!'' The second whimpered. James reeled back, like he had been slapped.

Andrew...Andrew! That name sounded so familiar in his head, he wanted to grasp it, but couldn't. Suddenly, he had a vision of a young boy and him blowing out a cake together. The memory felt so real, so happy, he wanted to remember this memory. He snapped out of his vision to find the two men looking at him in worry.

''Leave this place. Now!'' He barked. The two grunts yelped and raced out of his library. ''Idiots.'' He sighed heavily and slumped on a shelf.

''Andrew...may Mew protect you. Please hold on until I can find a cure!'' James said. ''Your name sounds so familiar...I have to find out who you are.''

The Followers will skin him alive for this, but he has to know. He needs...to know.

* * *

''Andrew, eat something! Please!'' I begged, holding a bowl of cereal to him. He pushed it away and stared at his tail. It was wagging slowly, and the only reason he took off his jacket was that it was 'too hot'.

''I'm not really hungry, May. Thanks for asking.'' He said half-heartedly. I huffed and digged a spoon into the bowl. The I shoved it in his mouth.

''SWALLOW!'' I commanded, giving him a death gaze. He looked really scared and started bawling.

''I didn't mean it like that!'' I quickly put down the bowl and patted his ears. He was still sniffing, and his ears were laid completely flat.

''I cry from just a look.'' Andrew said quietly. ''I can't believe how much of a crybaby I am now...''

''What do you mean? You were always like this.'' I shrugged.

''Hey!'' Andrew protested, and I took the opportunity to shove another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

''You need energy. And I didn't spend all morning making this just so you could collapse from exhaustion later on!'' I chastised. Andrew chewed a bit, then swallowed.

''This is actually really good!'' He exclaimed. ''How did you make this?''

''Recipe.'' In truth, I spent the whole morning finding some Pecha berries for him. He was crying in his sleep, and I felt so bad for him I wanted to do something special. So I grounded up the berries and scattered them on the cereal.

''Can I...have more?'' Andrew asked nervously. He was staring at the bowl intensely, ears perking very slightly.

''Eat.'' I gave him the bowl and spoon. He started gulping down the cereal.

''Eat, Andrew, not devour,'' I sighed. He blushed and slowed down a bit.

''You really like it, do you?'' I shook my head. He looked at me, smiling. ''Yep!''

I cannot begin to tell how how cute he looked when he did that.

Suddenly, he dropped his spoon. ''Andrew? What's wrong?'' I asked nervously. He grabbed his sides. ''So...cold...'' He mumbled, before he screamed.

''Andrew!'' I yelled, but he was rolling on the ground, clutching his ears. He screamed even more, and curled into a ball.

I wanted to help him somehow, but I didn't know how. So I just watched helplessly as he writhed in pain and yelped.

Then, as quickly as it happened, he stopped moving and breathed out heavily. ''Can't...move...'' He moaned. I grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit up.

''How do you feel?'' I asked worriedly. He gave me a pained smile. ''I'm not dead, so...I feel great!''

''That's not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!'' I snapped. He coughed and smiled sheepishly.

''Truthfully, just now it felt like my ears were being pierced by a hundred needles at once.'' He said. ''I don't know how to explain any better than that, except I never want to experience it again.''

''Touche. You scared me, Andrew!'' I hugged him. He gasped, then hugged me too.

''Hey, do you hear...crying?'' He said. I looked around. ''No?''

''I hear it, somewhere. It's coming from there!'' He pointed towards the lake. It didn't seem like there was anyone there.

''I think something damaged your ears,'' I sighed. ''I don't see anything.''

''Just follow me.'' He put on his jacket and started walking towards the lake.

* * *

The lake itself was a beauty. Crystal clear water shimmered in the daylight, reflecting all sorts of Pokemon in the water. The pond was surrounded by a grassland, which was teeming with life. But no crying.

''If you're thirsty, you could just ask.'' I facepalmed.

''NO.'' His voice sounded deep and resonating, like a ship's horn. ''I'm not thirsty!''

Suddenly, I heard the sound of sniffing. There _was _someone crying!

''Look!'' Andrew pointed to the rim of the lake. A Vaporeon was sitting halfway into the lake, crying a river.

''Aw, it's so cute!'' I edged closer to the Pokemon. It was still crying, and didn't notice me. I slowly unslung my bag and took out some Pokemon food.

''Here, Vaporeon!'' I whispered, grabbing a fistful of Pokemon food. It stopped crying and snarled at me, getting into battle pose.

''No, no! It's okay!'' I cooed, showing my hands. ''See? No Pokeball!''

The Vaporeon relaxed, and started talking.

''Vaporeon! Vaporeon!'' It said. I took it as a greeting, and stretched my hand. She slowly walked to it and began eating the Pokemon food.

''Wow, you're so cute!'' I wanted to cuddle that Vaporeon so much. But the Vaporeon jerked its head and said ''Vaporeon!''

I turned to see Andrew standing still, trembling slightly. ''Andrew? What's going on?''

* * *

I...I heard it. I heard it talk.

''Thanks! I was really hungry!'' The Vaporeon said. It had a feminine tone, so I assumed it was a girl.

''Vaporeon!'' I said. She turned to me angrily. ''I have a name! I'm Lily!''

''Sorry.'' I dismissed. ''But I can understand you! Are you some kind of Psychic Vaporeon?''

She stared at me like she was saying 'Are you really asking me this question?'.

I slumped on the ground. ''I...I can understand Pokemon...I'm scared, May!'' I cried, hugging her tightly.

''I'll die of suffocation at this rate.'' She sighed. ''Look, Andrew, you can cry about it, or just accept it!''

''Huh?'' I looked at her with tear filled eyes.

''You can keep on crying that you're turning into an Umbreon, or you can accept it. Like say 'Wow, I'm a shiny Umbreon that is so cool!' or something. Don't keep looking at it in a negative way. Think positive!'' She yelled, punching the air.

''How can I be happy!'' I snapped, my tail waving angrily. ''I'm turning into a dog! And It's going to be painful! My ears nearly popped just now...''

''Andrew. Think positive. Or you won't get any cereal.''

''IT'S GREAT BEING AN UMBREON!'' I yelled. ''I LOVE IT, AND I LOVE BEING A SHINY TOO!''

''You really like that cereal, don't you?'' May smirked.

''No!'' My cheeks reddened. ''Yes...''

''You and that trainer are really cute!'' Lily exclaimed. I blushed even more.

''What did that Vaporeon say?'' May asked me.

''She said you were a lousy trainer.'' I replied, before the Vaporeon smacked me in the face. ''Ow! Okay, she said that we're cute.''

''You got smacked by a Vaporeon,'' May commented. ''I knew you always had a soft spot for water-types.''

''NO.'' I yelled. ''I do not like water-types!''

''Hey, have you guys seen any other Eeveelutions around here?'' Lily asked. I relayed that information to May.

''I have an Umbreon called Andrew.'' She smirked. I was about to protest when Lily whirled to her, growling.

''WHERE IS HE?!'' She screamed, shooting a water gun at her.

May landed on the edge of the lake, coughing. I turned to Lily.

''Stop it, Lily! Violence is never the answer!'' I said. Lily suddenly turned to me with affectionate eyes, and jumped onto my chest.

''Andrew! I missed you so much!'' She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. ''Don't ever scare me like that, okay?''

''Timeout!'' I yelled, making a T sign. ''I've never even met you before today. Who are you talking about!''

''My boyfriend, Andrew!'' Lily said. ''He's an Umbreon, and you smell and talk just like him!''

''Smell?!'' I sniffed my body. It didn't smell any different.

Lily nodded. ''Yeah, you smell like Umbreon!''

''Oh.'' I said. ''That's disturbing.''

''Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you!'' She cried, burying her face into my chest. ''Hey, how'd you get so big?''

''I have never seen you before until today. And I am not your 'Andrew'!'' I protested, shaking her off. She landed in the water, and swam ashore.

''But you talk so much like him, and you smell so much like him!'' She cried, tears spilling out. ''I MISS HIM SO MUCH!''

''It's okay!'' I cuddled her in my arms. ''I'll help you find him!''

''But...but...you're here!'' She whimpered. ''And, and, I WANT HIM SO BADLY!''

_Wow, she sounds just like me... How does May live with me? _I shook my head. _Does she resent me for this? Am I just a nuisance to her?__  
_

''You have love issues too?'' Lily asked smugly. ''NO,'' I yelled.

''Admit it!'' She jumped around playfully. I gotta admit, she looked really cute. And she is pretty...and beautiful...and kind, and caring, and-

_What is wrong with me?! I'm not falling in love with a Pokemon...am I?_

''You okay, Andrew?'' Lily asked, looking worried. She looked so concerned, so loving, my body was screaming at me to move forward a little bit closer.

''I'm fine!'' I snapped, jerking my head back. ''Do you have a trainer? Your water gun seemed pretty strong.''

''Yeah!'' She nodded. ''Me and Andrew are Daimon Pokemon!''

A flare of indignation erupted in me. _WHO DARES TO CATCH LILY?! I WILL RIP HIM APART!_

I smacked my face before I got any more thoughts. ''Andrew, you okay? You look so angry, like you always do when you look at Daimon!'' Lily said.

''Lily...Do I really talk exactly like your Andrew, and my attitude is exactly like your Andrew?'' I asked. She nodded slowly.

''I want to say it's a sheer coincidence really badly, but even I can't lie that good,'' I shook my head. ''There's something wrong. We gotta find your trainer.''

''You want to save your girlfriend first?'' Lily pointed to May. She was floating in the lake.

''MAY!?'' I dived in the water, and pushed her to shore. ''Wake up! I am not going to go on my Pokemon journey without you!'' I was so desperate, I leaned down to do CPR. And that's when I noticed she was breathing.

''I can hear you breathing. Just wake up.'' I smirked. She glared at me, and shot me a water stream.

''You ruined her moment, Andrew!'' Lily scolded. ''How can you sleep at night!''

''I don't.'' I turned to May, who was still sputtering some water. ''You okay? I'm serious about me not going on my journey without you.'' Our eyes locked, and I felt the tension between us dissipate. Even when drenched and tired, she still looked beautiful, and her ribbon was somehow still on her hair.

''You guys going? Viridian City's not long from now!'' Lily gestured to the road. She looked so energetic, so playful and happy...

I'm going to tear my head apart with these two. ''Okay, Lily, we find your trainer, we give him you, done!'' I clapped my hands.

''He's gone,'' Lily shook her head. ''I lost him a while ago, and I couldn't find him anywhere! I just woke up on this lake, and Andrew and Daimon were gone!''

''Maybe he's at Viridian City!'' May suggested. ''What does your trainer work as, Lily?''

''A trainer. DUHHH!'' Lily scoffed. I snickered and covered my mouth.

''Okay guys, let's go.'' I said, before May could ask anything. ''The city's not far from here, and we'll reach it in...3 minutes?''

* * *

''Nobody told me Viridian city was that big!'' I protested, hiding behind May. The giant apartments towered above the gates in the city, shadowed by a massive Pokemon center. We were standing outside the gates of the city. Well, I was.

''You're already covering your ears and your tail, what more do you want?!'' May demanded. Lily shook her head at me, like she was already used to this.

''I want a quieter city!'' I said, moving away from the gate. ''How about this? You guys look for Daimon, and I um...will be your outpost! Yeah, that's right!''

''Andrew. Get in the city. Now.'' May didn't seem like she was in the mood for games. I whimpered and inched very slowly towards the boundary line.

''It's not that scary, Andrew! No one will notice you!'' May made a gesture that looked like she was calling a dog to come. ''You get a great big heap of cereal if you can make it to me!''

''Why do you have to torture me...'' I muttered. ''I can't do it! But that cereal really is good...''

''Andrew! I'm going to walk away now and leave you ALONE!'' She waved goodbye and headed off in the other direction.

''WAIT FOR ME!'' I yelled, running after her. I caught up with her and grabbed her shoulders, looking around nervously.

''I'm beginning to regret this decision,'' I mumbled, as a few passers-by gave me looks of incredulity and shuffled past me.

''You're hiding behind a girl. That's the only reason they're looking at you,'' May sighed. We walked past a street and stopped in front of an inn.

''You want m-me to go in there?!'' I yelped. ''NO WAY!''

''Andrew. Positive!'' May encouraged. ''We have to find Lily's trainer! Don't you want to help her?''

''Yes...'' I sighed. May pushed the doors open and I trailed behind her, looking at the ground. We walked past a couple of people who stared at me, then resumed whatever they're doing.

We stopped at the receptionist counter. ''Hello, my name is Lenny!'' The receptionist tapped her card. ''You need a room?''

''We're looking for Daimon,'' May said. ''Is he staying here?''

''As a matter of fact, he is!'' Lenny exclaimed. ''He's in room 40, but he hasn't left his room in days!''

''Thanks!'' May said. Lenny finally noticed me, and tutted.

''Your boy seems really scared out of his wits. You should really comfort him right now,'' She said. ''What's your name, dear?''

''Uh...A-A-Andrew!'' I forced, moving closer to May. ''I...um...I'm just tired! That's all!''

''Well, thank you for your information. We're just going to visit him now. We found his Pokemon in the lake, and we wanted to return it to him,'' May smiled sweetly.

''Wow, Andrew, you look so cute!'' Lenny said, ruffling my cap. ''You remind me of an Umbreon!''

''Time to go!'' I yelled, taking May's hand and rushing down the narrow hallway. We stopped at door 40, and I rapped my knuckles along the dusty surface.

''Doesn't look like it has been cleaned in a while,'' May commented. ''Is he awake or something?''

''Daimon always wakes up early!'' Lily said. ''He'll never sleep late!''

''He's not answering. Should we go in?'' I asked, but May beat me to the chase. She kicked the door down and barged in.

''Well?'' I asked from the hallway. May didn't say anything, but pointed to the bed. I walked into the room, which was filthy and full of week-old socks and clothes, food scattered on the floor everywhere, and a lava lamp on the table that looks like the lava was made of mud.

''Look.'' May pointed to the figure sleeping on the bed. I wrinkled my nose. ''Smells disgusting!''

I inched forward and tried to shake him awake. But he turned over, and I realized that he was not sleeping. He was dead, eyes glazed over, mouth hanging open, with some bubbles frothing around the edges, and they trailed down to his shirt.

''Hmm...'' May walked to the body, and examined the bubbles. ''I think he committed suicide by taking an overdose of medicine. But why?''

The body suddenly jerked alive, and I screamed. He grasped my hand, and looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

''Don't trust...The Followers...'' He whispered, before he fell back to the bed.

''Andrew?'' May asked, but I had already fainted on the spot.

* * *

James' eyes darted around the laboratory nervously. The followers will kill him if they knew what he was doing. But he had to. That boy is somehow connected to his past, and he has to find a cure for him. Thankfully, he was the main researcher on this chemical, so he knew more or less the components. And he was carrying a tube full of each in a box, hurrying out of the laboratory. He almost thought he was going to make it out alive when a woman stood at the end, staring at him.

''James.''

''Lucy.'' He snarled, eyeing the woman carefully. She was his biggest rival, and would do anything to try and steal credit from him. She was so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it anywhere. And so they became competitors.

Lucy walked casually to him. She was wearing a lab coat and goggles were strung around her neck, like always. She wore light blue jeans, and her hair was untied, flowing loosely around her neck.

''Why the rush, James?'' She asked in mock concern. ''Got something you want to hide?''

''No, no!'' James shook his head. Lucy opened the box and took out a tube.

''My, my, James!'' She exclaimed. ''Stealing from the laboratory? That is low.'' She whistled.

His cheeks flushed. ''I'm not stealing! I need these all for my research!''

''What is it?'' She walked closer. ''You're not thinking of finding a cure...are you?''

''No!'' He started sweating.

''So why do you need all of this?'' She twirled the tube. ''You know how serious The Followers handle betrayers, James.'' She smiled evilly.

''I'll take the risk. I have to cure Andrew!'' James protested. Lucy staggered back, like she had been hit.

''An...Andrew?!'' She asked, fear evident in her eyes. ''Son?''

* * *

**Done. Now I can take a break :P**

**If you don't understand the last part, pm me. I'll tell you. No spoilers here :3**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:Complications

**Sorry for not updating sooner! DON'T HURT ME, SENPAI!**

**Anyway, hope you all still enjoy this story, I appreciate every like, comment and follower. Thank you all for being with me!**

**Things are going to get pretty intense now, so hope you guys won't fall off the coaster! I have no idea what that means.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I wake up in a woman's arms. She was running away, her face plastered by the small drops of water raining down on us. She jumped over a log, and continued running. Behind her, I could hear the grunts and cries of a few dozen people._

_She stopped running, and fell down. I rolled away, and started crying. She crawled to me and hugged me._

_A group of people wearing the same jackets and outfits surrounded us. ''You can't escape, Jane. You're cornered.'' A man said, walking in front of us._

_She clutched me tighter and glared at the man. ''I won't do it!''_

_''Really?'' The man asked, bemused. He wrenched me from her, and I started bawling._

_''My baby!'' She cried, but two people held her down._

_''What a beautiful boy,'' The man smiled menacingly, stroking my cheek. ''A shame if something happened to him.''_

_''You wouldn't dare.'' My mother said fearfully. ''Please, he's so young! He has his whole life ahead of him!''_

_''If you promise to work for us, I'll consider leaving the baby alive.'' The man stroked his chin._

_''...Fine.'' She lowered her head. ''You win.''_

_''Excellent. But the result is still the same.'' The man raised a hand, and one of the people holding my mom gave him a pistol. He aimed it at my head._

_''NO!'' She cried, but before he could pull the trigger, a bright light flashed, and I felt my body being squeezed tightly. I started crying._

_''There there, Andrew.'' A voice cooed. ''Mew is here for you. You are not destined to die this early. A shame I couldn't save your mother.''_

_I opened my eyes, and saw some kind of pink doll. I giggled and pulled on its tail._

_''Ow! A naughty one, eh?'' Mew laughed, tickling me. ''You will have a hard path ahead, young Andrew. Never give up, and keep on striving. Your destiny awaits.''_

_I mumbled and fell asleep in its arms._

_''What a horrible fate to befall on such a young one...'' Mew sighed, before putting me down slowly on the floor, in an all too familiar house..._

* * *

''Wake up, Andrew.'' A voice said. I groaned and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and distorted, like I was looking in a circus mirror. I blinked a few times to shake the feeling off, and was surprised to see May sitting down next to me.

I tried to stand up, but May pushed me down. ''Oh no you don't. You're not leaving this bed until you have fully recovered!'' May wagged a finger.

''Aw, come on!'' I protested, wincing from the pain of my aching bones. ''I just passed out, that's all!''

''The Pokedex said you were dead. Dead, Andrew!'' Her eyes filled with tears, and she hurriedly tried to wipe them away with her sleeve.

''Well, I'm not. So your Pokedex can deal with it.'' I mumbled, before my vision tunneled.

''Andrew!'' She hugged me so tightly, I could almost see her chest. ''Stay with me, Andrew. You can do it!''

''You just pretended to be hurt so you could see May's privvies.'' Lily sighed, jumping on the bed. ''I thought you had more self control than this.''

''It's not like that!'' I said, which made May confused. ''I didn't mean to do that!''

''Keep talking, Andrew. While you're still flushing your cheeks.'' Lily said smugly.

''Shut up, please.''

''Okay, what just happened?'' May demanded. ''What is this all about?!''

''So!'' I desperately tried to change the subject. ''Am I on the dead guy's bed?''

Upon hearing her master's status, Lily bawled and started crying.

''It's okay, Lily!'' I tried to calm her down. ''Daimon's in a better pla-''

''He *sniff* took care of me when I was sick!'' She weeped. ''He always wanted what's best for me! He always...he always...GAVE ME A PRESENT ON MY BIRTHDAY!'' She burst into tears.

''It's okay! Here, if you need something to cry on, I can-'' I was interrupted when Lily jumped forward to me and cried on my shirt.

''Shh...'' I cooed her, as she kept sniffing and whimpering in my chest. May apparently came back from inspecting the dead trainer, and handed me a Pokeball.

''That's...that's Umbreon's Pokeball!'' Lily said, wiping tears from her eyes. ''But Daimon said he lost Umbreon!''

''The Pokedex also said I was dead.'' I took the ball from May's hand and released it. An Umbreon tumbled out of the ball, out cold like his trainer.

''Umbreon?!'' Lily kept poking his side, and he finally groaned.

''My head hurts...'' He mumbled, before opening his eyes. ''L-Lily? What are you doing here? And what...ow! My head...what are you doing here?''

''Well...It's a long story.'' Lily said. ''It all starts with these two.''

Umbreon gave a nod to May, but when he looked at me, he suddenly flipped onto all fours and growled at me.

''Who are you! What are you doing here! Back off from Lily!'' He yelled, eyeing me suspiciously.

''Andrew...what's going on?'' May sighed. I brought her up to speed.

''Hey, I just thought of something. Will you be that protective of me, Andrew?'' She asked me curiously, eyes sparkling like diamonds.

''Maybe?'' I replied, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, the Umbreon tackled me to the bed, and knocked the wind out of me.

''You have ten seconds to tell me who you are, or else!'' He said.

''Umbreon! He's safe!'' Lily snapped, which earned a ''But!'' from the Eevelution, which was returned by a glare from Lily. He clamped his mouth and backed away, still looking at me suspiciously.

''Sorry, he's a little protective about me,'' Lily said apologetically. ''I'm sorry if he scared you!''

''You're apologizing?!'' Umbreon yelled. Lily looked at him without even turning her body, and he shrank back to the corner of the bed.

''No, it's okay! I can see that Umbreon really loves you!'' I said. ''I wish I could have someone like that.''

''What about me?'' May asked.

''Marbles are incapable of love.'' I dismissed. May glared at me, while Lily chuckled.

''You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?'' Umbreon asked.

''My name is Andrew, and I'm from Pallet Town. This group of people called The Followers came and injected me with something, and I'm supposedly turning into a shiny Umbreon. Painfully.'' I added.

Umbreon's mouth was catching flies. He gaped at me, opening and closing his mouth several times. Almost like me when I first took my english test years ago...

''You remind me of me so much it's disturbing.'' I shook my head. Umbreon nodded too, like he was thinking the same thing. ''Your name is Andrew too, right?''

''Yep!'' The Umbreon nodded. ''But you guys can just call me Umbreon, since its gonna be really confusing if we have two Andrews.'' We both nodded and agreed.

''So who killed Daimon?'' Lily looked at the body. It was already attracting flies, laying their eggs on the cold, lifeless flesh. I told May what was happening.

''He killed himself. Why, I don't know.'' May said, scratching her chin. ''But I do know he died by some sort of chemical used for cleaning test tubes.''

''That doesn't sound so dangerous.'' Lily looked at the bottles of chemicals lying around on the floor.

''You don't know much, do you?'' I sighed. ''Test tubes are mainly used for storing chemicals that are acidic, corrosive, poisonous or toxic. These kinds of chemicals often leave a deep impression on the inner glass. You'll need an extremely powerful solvent, such as concentrated bleach, to clean the test tubes and make sure there are no traces of any chemicals.'' I explained.

''Wow...you sure know a lot!'' Lily said. Umbreon shot me a jealous look.

''I picked it up in science class.'' I swept the blanket off, revealing my tail. It's just another sad reminder of my reality now. Umbreon stared at the thing, shocked. I ignored him and walked to Daimon. It looked pretty ordinary, standard trainer gear, white, sleeveless shirt, and boxers with pictures of ducks on them. I poked around in the pocket of the shirt, and dug out a crumpled piece of paper.

''What's this?'' I flattened the paper and began to read.

_To anyone who is reading this, be warned. Stay away from The Ancient Followers. On the outside, the're just a bunch of people with a wild dream. But on the inside, corruption has spread in the community. People are researching on how to change humans because they want to use them for their devious plans. It's not the same old, happy and wistful group that I met 20 years ago. It's just another twisted, evil Team Rocket organisation. If only the boss can realize this...but after the bad guys framed me, he's lost trust in me. Me, his best friend for over 15 years. To lose trust because of a simple whisper by his commander...this isn't the Gordon I used to know. He has to realize...he has to wake up from this dilemma. I beg of you, if you are reading this...please. Save Gordon from his prison. This isn't what I pictured our organisation to be like. His frame has really changed ever since...he came._

I dropped the paper. ''So...Daimon was a member of The Followers?'' Lily asked.

''Even worse. He was the organisation's right hand man.'' I said slowly. ''So why did he kill himself? It doesn't make sense, if he wants to help this Gordon person, he should be alive! Why would he take his life before he could save Gordon...''

''Maybe he was hiding something?'' Lily asked. Umbreon snorted and laughed.

''Hold on, I think she's onto something.'' I picked up the paper again, and examined the last few lines. ''Picture...frame. Wait...picture frame!'' I quickly turned to the only picture frame in the room. It was made of decaying wood, but the photo inside of it looked completely new. I pulled it and the frame instantly crumbled, leaving me with the photo. It showed a happy family of 8, with a smiling father, and a few children. But no mother, and a boy was standing away from all of them, his hands in his pockets. He looked sad that he was even included in this photo.

''That's Daimon!'' Umbreon said, pointing to the lone boy. ''It's his first family picture day!''

''Where's the mother?'' I asked. Umbreon shifted uncomfortably. ''He didn't tell us. He just said that it was best not to know.''

Weird...was there more to Daimon's mother than meets the eye?

I turned the photo over, and was shocked to see a bunch of random writing on the back. Strange symbols filled the corners, joining to form a four point spiral around the edges. The center was a maze of rainbow colored writings, and they almost looked like a puzzle of some sort, like a picture box.

''Wow.'' May breathed. She reached out to the photo, but I slapped her hand away. ''Don't! It could be dangerous!''

May looked at me curiously, like it was the first time I was protecting her.

''Aw, you're watching out for your girlfriend!'' Lily said. ''That's so cute!''

''No!'' I yelled, my ears twitching like crazy. Umbreon noticed them too, and let out short, exaggerated breaths.

''Is that..real?!'' His gaze was fixed on my ears.

''No, it's not. It's a hologram.'' I said dryly. ''Of course it is.''

''What...are you!'' Umbreon took a step back, shaking his head furiously. ''Lily, stay away from it!''

I sniffed a little after hearing that. That was the final break to my walls, Umbreon calling me an it. All the fear, all the nervousness that was building up ever since I left Pallet Town, I let loose in her arms.

''M-May...I'm an it.'' I weeped, wiping my eyes on her sleeve. ''I want to go home! I want my mommy!''

''_Umbreon_.'' She glared at the Pokemon with a ferocious gaze, and he stepped back slightly. ''Apologize.''

''O-Okay!'' Umbreon trembled. He walked closer to me, still crying. ''Look, Andrew, I'm sorry I called you an it. I guess I was pretty inconsiderate, and didn't consider your feelings. So could you please forgive me?''

''There, Andrew! See?'' May patted my ears. Any more patting, and I was about to moan. ''He said sorry! Pokemon don't hate you!''

''Easy for you to say. You're normal!'' I snapped, before realizing what I said. May gasped and let go of me.

''I...I'm sorry.'' I lowered my head, ears drooping. ''I-I'll be waiting for you guys outside. Take your time.'' And I walked dejectedly out of the room.

''Wait!'' Umbreon and Lily ran after me, leaving May alone. I just walked down the hallway, ignoring everyone's shocked looks when they saw my ears and tail, and walked out of the inn, into a small garden nearby. I need some time alone.

* * *

''Well done. You just probably destroyed whatever self confidence he had left.'' I muttered. ''Why can't I do anything right...''

I really wanted to just bolt down the stairs and hug him until he feels better, but I didn't. Something about what he said, just kept bothering me.

''You're normal!'' He had accused, before walking off dejectedly. Something about how he said it...it was like he longed to be normal. I could feel the open contempt he gave me, his anger and frustration of not having a normal life. I wish I could do something to help! Anything at all!

Suddenly, I heard something rustle outside, and I turned to the window. Nothing, except a lot of open wind. I turned back to the room and almost screamed when I saw the masked figure standing on the bed.

''What the!'' I quickly backed off to the wall. ''What are you doing here?!''

The figure calmly stepped off the bed, unmasking...herself?

''We need to talk.'' She said in a steely tone. She gestured to the calm clearing surrounding the inn, and jumped out the window. ''Meet me at the giant oak tree!'' And with that, she vanished like money in a gambler's den. I quickly scrambled on some clothes, not caring at the time to dress up properly, and shoved my ribbon in my hair. It hung there loosely, and kept blocking my view. I quickly rushed out of the inn, and into the clearing.

* * *

''Who are you?'' I asked suspiciously, still not deciding whether she was trustworthy or not.

She laughed like she didn't hear my question. ''Wow, you're a mess when you are stressed.''

''You're not answering the question!''

''Wow, that ribbon is so cute!'' She said, pointing a finger at my ribbon and looking amazed.

I blushed. ''Really? Hey, wait a minute! Don't change the subject!''

She rested her back on the bare wood. ''Who am I? I'm just a loyal member of the Ancient Followers. Nothing much.'' She shrugged.

''Wait...you are...one of them?!'' I trembled. ''Andr-'' I caught myself before I said his name.

''Ever wondered why the first person you called was Andrew?'' The woman tossed me a devious grin. ''You must have felt something towards him, did you?''

''No!'' I flapped my hands uselessly, trying to calm my burning face.

''Love is a strange thing, May Belle.'' She laughed, pulling out an envelope from her coat. ''But Andrew is different.''

''I'll never tell you where he is!'' I yelled.

She looked at me with amusement. ''I have not even given you a request or demand in any way, and yet you still assume I intent to ask this?''

I blushed and fiddled with my fingers.

''Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, we should focus on the topic now.'' She brought her hands closer together. ''Andrew is dying.''

The words swamped in my head, making my brain think of a thousand different outcomes.

''He's infected with a Trojan. In computer language, it's a virus. We call it a Trojan because it is just a diversion; A prototype, if you prefer to call it that. It works, but it also does something to his mind.''

I wanted to walk away now, just pretend she never existed, but I had to know more. ''What?''

''In simple terms, he will start getting younger in age. Does he cry a lot?''

I nodded slowly.

''Then the first stage has already completed. Soon he'll be a childish six year old that is full of innocence. And he'll probably be a full fledged Umbreon by then. He'll also start to get...'puppyish impulses'.

''Huh?'' I got the feeling she didn't mean that Andrew was just going to bark like a dog.

''He'll start acting more like a cute puppy. He'll pretty much start chewing on bones and wanting to play fetch with you. Maybe at a later stage, he would bring you newspapers every morning.'' I heard a slight tinge of amusement in her tone.

''It's not funny. How can I help him!'' I demanded, shoving her into the tree. She grunted and laughed at the same time.

''Easy. Just bring him to us. We can help him change.'' She said slyly. She sounded so convincing, I almost wanted to tell her where Andrew was. But something in my heart tugged at me to resist.

''No! I won't tell you anything!'' I shook my head.

She slowly lifted my arms off her chest. ''Well, I was hoping for a better outcome,'' She sounded genuinely sad. ''But I guess I'll have to let you decide. Take this.'' And she passed the envelope to me. ''This is where our headquarters are at. Open it, if you wish.'' She waved her hand politely.

''Thanks, but I'll pass.'' I said, pocketing the envelope. I made a promise, there and then, to never even touch that envelope again.

''I'm sure you'll change your mind.'' She walked away, leaving me alone under the tree. ''Also, did I mention that once Andrew turns into a six year old, he will never regain his years?''

She let that comment hang in the air, like an ominous prayer.

''And one more thing!'' She suddenly turned to me. ''It would be a shame if Andrew knew about Randy, would he now?''

''You wouldn't dare!'' I trembled. I thought she was a joke until she mentioned..._him. _''You wouldn't!''

''I would, May. See you at headquarters!'' She laughed, waving me goodbye. I felt so angry, so...helpless. I wanted to take out the envelope and just tear it, and never speak of this again. But if Andrew knew about Randy...no! I can't betray him! But is it much better than him knowing? I was torn between betraying him and keeping my secret, something I've never told anyone for so long...

''There's no damn paddle.'' I muttered, walking back to the inn, my pocket getting heavier with every step. ''If only I could blast the creek with a rocket...''

* * *

''What's this about a son?!'' James demanded, wrenching the box from Lucy's shaky hands.

''I..I remember! Andrew...Andrew!'' She cried, grabbing James' coat. ''He's my son! I have to find him! Those sons of Muks kidnapped my baby!''

''Wait wait! Slow down, and talk slowly.'' James cooed, comforting the crying mother. She actually looked really beautiful, why didn't James notice this before?

''My...baby! I don't know how, or why, but I know he's my son!'' Lucy sniffed. ''It's like this giant gap in my memory, and everytime I keep poking at it, it keeps pushing me away!''

''So...what are you going to do now?'' James asked softly. Lucy was silent for a long time.

''I'm going to find a cure.'' She said finally. ''I don't care if I get killed for this. I have to try and save my son!''

''I'm helping.'' James nodded. ''Whether you like it or not.''

''Really?'' She looked at James, eyes sparkling with hope. ''You would do that for me?''

With that beautiful face and those seductive eyes, James would probably jump in a volcano for her. How did he not notice her beauty before? A nagging sensation tugged at the back of his head, but he shook it away.

''He's connected to me too. I can feel it!'' James clenched a hand. ''I want to know more about my past. And Andrew seems like the exact person that can fill in the gaps.''

''You're not afraid of dying?'' She teased lightly. ''I would have thought you ran away at the first sign of a fight.''

''I still will.'' James admitted. ''But I won't run away from a goal. And mine is to find a cure, no matter what.''

They both looked at the laboratory, stuffed with different chemicals, microscopes and supercomputers.

''Maybe you're not so bad.'' Lucy said softly. James shot her a lopsided grin. ''I'm always bad. But I do know something I'm good at.''

''Don't finish that.'' She stood up slowly. ''We're racing against time, and the Followers. Up for it?'' She extended a hand.

James planted the most critical chemical in the formula: Determination. ''I am.''

And he shook it.

* * *

**All done!**

**Remember Andrew? What's going to happen to him at the garden? Will that change his opinion on everything? Who's Randy? Will May choose to hide her secret, or betray her friend? I like all these questions! XD**

**Well hope you all enjoyed, be sure to leave a like, comment and subscribe for more awesomeness!**

**You're in the wrong channel if you want awesomeness. I just write mediocre. :/**

**A completely random note: Is there an emoticon for a smug face? If so, can pls tell me?**


End file.
